


Bulletproof

by TC_Stark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Graphic Violence, Other, Revenge, Torture, mentioned underage molestation, suggested rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TC Stark: A very short one-shot of slightly graphic proportion. I tried my best to leave hints of what is underlying in this, not wanting to blatantly put it out there. This does create graphic language, dark themes, and could possibly be a trigger. Please take from it what you will and please enjoy in indulging in what was a dark vision for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction, not based on anyone real.

 

_Bulletproof_

" _Been there, done that, messed around. I'm having fun, don't put me down…"_

The truly demented part of the situation, was that she was indeed having fun. It was a moment that most likely shouldn't have been enjoyable, but it was. Everything about what she was doing was satisfying. So much planning. So much time spent and it all came down to this. And it was  _exactly_ how she envisioned it.

The popular pop song played in the head of nineteen year-old Stacy Summers. It was a few years old, but still something she enjoyed putting on when driving to and from work. It had become an anthem throughout the years - a reminder that what had happened in the past couldn't be repeated. It couldn't dictate how the rest of her life should go, as she had already been through so much.

Dancing was often something Stacy did in private, and boy, she was spinning in circles. Humming the song loudly. Was this going to be what the rest of her life? This euphoric, blissful regenerative sensation? As if she were being reborn into someone completely different. A better version of herself.

"P-Please...please, stop! Don't do this!"

_Smack!_

Jimmy Summers's head snapped to the side, feeling a stinging pain from being smacked. It didn't compare to the agony he was in. Just a small jolt to add onto the torture. Tied up, he shook on his seat. A grown man, yet he wept like a baby. Feeling all the stages one usually experienced before death.

What fingers he had left clenched into fists behind his back; his lips trembling as he looked down on his lap. The cuts upon his thighs could not compare to the  _creme de la creme_ of Stacy's torture. A dull pair of scissors, stabbed straight down into his groin - stick in between both dick and balls. Blood pooling on his lap. Every attempt to shift in the seat just made the wound worse, pulling at his skin.

Wailing, Jimmy bowed his head down and sobbed, "I didn't mean...I...I was wrong, Stacy, wrong. I shouldn't...your mother...I have a problem, Stacy. I swear, I swear I never meant to hurt you. You...it's wrong and I know it," Tears streamed down his cheeks, gargling practically on his saliva, "You were just coming into puberty...and...you...you looked like an angel...just...so beautiful…"

The crack of a belt echoed throughout the entire room, making Jimmy jump and cry harder. Stacy tried to block him out as much as possible. Whatever lies he tried to pass as truths would not be heard. Would not be tolerated. A world where men like him existed was not a world she would raise her daughter in. If it needed to start with the eradication of someone she used to call  _stepfather,_ then so be it. She was ready to start this journey.

_I'm burning bridges shore to shore._

Stacy continued to hum, as she danced over to behind Jimmy. He was begging, trying anything to get her attention. It had been hours,  _hours. Please, please let me go._ He screamed in his head. If they could talk, if she could listen. It was all a mistake, he was human. They made mistakes. He was only a man!

Stacy would make sure that excuse was never a viable one ever again. There were consequences to actions and no one's gender or sexuality could be used as a defense. People would begin to take responsibility for their actions, or else they would have to deal with her. This was the start of something much bigger than any victim out there.

"Charlotte is five! S-She needs a dad!" Jimmy yelled.

Charlotte would have a father. One day. Someone nice who Stacy would meet and willing to love her daughter the way a parent should. Or perhaps that wouldn't happen. It was old views that were most harmful to young girls; maybe she would find a man, or maybe she would continue being a single mother. A woman was enough. She couldn't predict the future. All she knew, was that the dad wouldn't be Jimmy.

Wrapping the belt around Jimmy's neck, Stacy ignored the gurgling sounds as the man choked, desperately attempting to suck in air. Harder and harder she pulled, closing her eyes to revel in the moment. They said in order to move forward in life, one must kill their past self to create a new person.

That was exactly what she was doing, "This time baby, I'll be...bulletproof~"


End file.
